Take a Leap
by CocoLab
Summary: My day went from bad to worse after I was killed, Primus gave me a second chance at life by sending me to a world with giant alien robots and a war that spans back god knows how far and this time I will try to not get killed, key word, try. OptimusxOC and other pairings
1. Life Changing

I wanted to do this type of story for a while now, so...Enjoy...

I only own my OC's

* * *

Chapter 1

Life Changing.

* * *

I walked down the street, kicking a can while I was at it. I grumbled and continued down the street

"Dammit!" I hissed.

I sighed, my job, I lost one of my stupid jobs, and it was a stupid job to begin with, I hated it so it was no big deal. I grumbled and ran down the street as it began to rain.

"Fantastic!" I grumbled.

I continued running until I ran into a bank to stay dry. I sighed and shook my head to get water off me, I felt like a wet dog...Oh wait.

I sighed and looked around as it was quite busy in the bank. I said nothing, I needed to come to the bank anyway to draw some money out so I can buy ice cream and drown my anger with said ice cream. I hummed and was about to head to the front.

"Get to the ground!" A voice yelled.

People screamed and made a run for it as gunfire went off. I looked around in a hurry, there were three men wearing black clothes and a ski mask over their heads.

"I said get to the ground!" The same guy roared as he shot the gun into the air.

Some people managed to escape while others dove to the floor, me included. I covered my mouth while my heart was pounding in my chest. I got to my knees and began to crawl to somewhere safe, luckily the men were busy taking money from the safe in the back along with their hostage, the manager of this bank, what do I do? Holy crap what do I do!? I looked around in a panic and then bit my bottom lip.

My arm was grabbed roughly by one of the men.

"Who said you could move you stupid bitch!" One of the men spat.

I said nothing but I did look around for any source of escape but the only escape route was the front door, normally I would of argued back but he had a gun so I said nothing at all and remained quiet, to be honest, I wasn't scared, most people would of begged for mercy, but for some reason, I didn't, for some reason these men didn't scare me, it felt I've seen worse.

_'It's ok little one.' _A voice soothed.

I looked around for the source of the voice but nothing at all.

_'Do not be afraid, stay strong.' _

I breathed out slowly.

"I was escaping because I didn't want to see your ugly mugs." I sneered.

He growled and forced me to my feet and dragged me to the back and into the staff room. I grunted as I was shoved onto the floor.

"Stupid girl! You won't be smug when I put a bullet in ya!"

"Go ahead! Do it! That'll show you how much of a coward you really are!" I spat.

He growled and loaded his gun. I turned my head so I was facing ahead of me. His shadow loomed over me and I closed my eyes, so this was it, death was awaiting me, oh well, I always felt I never belonged here anyway.

_'It's time.'_

I heard the gun go off and that was it, I felt pain and then numbness, lastly nothing, I welcomed the quick death, the pain wasn't much.

* * *

_I was floating. I slowly opened my eyes as it was all darkness. I looked around._

"_Hello." I croaked out._

_I managed to float and not on my back. I looked around, I was really floating. I turned around, however a bright light got my attention and I turned back to the source of the light, it was blue and glowing. I gasped softly but said nothing else._

"_Ivy Harris." A voice spoke._

"_W-Wait, how do you know my name?" I asked in shock._

"_I know all little one." It told me. "I am Primus."_

_...Where have I heard that?...Then it hit me, if I'm not mistaken Primus was the Cybertronian god, holy shit! I heard all about Transformers from my two friends who are big fans, when I told them I never heard of it they gasped and made me watch the three live movies._

"_S-So, at the bank, it was you who was speaking to me." I said as realization hit me._

"_That is correct."_

_I said nothing._

"_My child, you are fated for great things."_

"_Y-You could of chosen someone else, another human around my a-age." I spluttered._

"_That may be true, but you are different, you always have been Ivy, your determination and courage is why I chosen you." _

_I didn't say anything else._

"_But you will also learn things that will surprise you, memory restored slowly."_

_What did he mean by that?_

"_Memory restored slowly?" I asked._

"_That is something you will learn in time."_

_Is he going to erase memories of my previous life? I don't get it._

"_Off you go young one."_

_I was engulfed in a light and then nothing._

* * *

"Come on kid, wake up, oh Primus, don't be dead."

I stirred and slowly opened my eyes. I groaned and fluttered them open. I began to open them and looked to the sky...Wasn't I in a building not too long ago? I blinked and slowly sat up.

"Phew, I thought you were offline for a second."

I blinked and slowly turned to face the speaker, there it was, a Cybertronian sitting on a rock with his arms crossed, he was all black with some neon green on him, he was looking at me with blue optics, I noticed scars on him.

"Wh-Where am I?" I asked slowly.

"Not too far from Jasper, Nevada." The mech answered me, thank god for friends who taught me Cybertronian words.

Did he say Jasper, Nevada? Holy shit! I was in the Prime universe, I only watched the first five episodes of season 1 but that was it. I stood up, wobbling a bit as I almost fell over.

"Take it easy kid." The mech told me as he got off the rock.

"Uh..." I trailed off. I cleared my throat. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Carbon." He answered. "My designation is Carbon."

"Ivy, Ivy Harris." I said myself.

"How did you end up unconscious in the middle of nowhere?" Carbon asked me.

"U-Um...I ran away, and um...Tripped?" I said.

"...Fair enough..."

I sighed in relief. I noticed a bag next to the mech, is that mine? If it is, thank you Primus. I watched as he picked it up and placed it in his subspace, he took something else out and tossed it to me, he then transformed into a motorcycle.

"Hop on kid, hopefully we'll reach Jasper, Nevada before dark." Carbon told me.

I looked at the helmet and then placed it on my head and walked over to the motorcycle and climbed on.

"Where did you get the helmet from?" I asked as we were off.

"Some human dropped it, I scared them as they thought they were clever in riding my alt form." Carbon explained.

"Ah, that explains it." I said and then nodded.

"Hold on kid, things are gonna get fast."

I squealed as he accelerated and shot off on the empty road, thank the lord the road was empty.

"This is your idea of fun!" I yelled.

He laughed. "You'll get used to it Ivy."

* * *

We entered Jasper, Nevada, the mech drove into a car park. I hopped off Carbon and headed to the burger joint in front of me. I reached for my walled in the back of my jeans pocket. I adjusted my red runners jacket. I stopped to tie the lace on my blue converse shoes. I did that and then walked into KO Burger and to the front. I pulled down my white tank top and adjusted my ponytail, then I spotted him, Jack Darby.

"Just get me a Fanta." I said as I handed the money.

He said nothing and went to get my drink, I wasn't hungry. I sighed as my drink was placed in front of me along with the change. I took a drink of my orange Fanta.

"Welcome to KO Drive-in, where every patty's a knockout. May I take your order?" Jack said in a bored tone.

I remember this part, the people in the car were douches.

"_Uh, two super combos, and extra fries." _I heard the guy order.

"Okay, dos numero twos. Anything else?" Jack asked them

_"Yeah, some advice."_ The person answered._ "How do I get an awesome job like yours?"_

I gripped my cup as I heard laughing in the background, they won't be laughing if they learn what Jack will go through, and possibly me...What am I saying? Of course the damn Decepticons will go after me!

"So that's two 'We're not as Funny as we Think we Are' combos with a side of 'Bite Me'." Jack shot back.

I snickered and took a drink through the straw that was in front of me.

"_What'd you say?" _The guy asked angrily.

"$5.59, sir, at the window." Jack spat at him.

Jack turned his back, the car drove up and snatched the food. I heard them laugh and I twitched an eyebrow.

"Hey!" Jack yelled. "I have to pay for that." He said miserably.

Feeling sorry for the poor kid I placed the change I had in my hand, it was more than what the asshole was suppose to pay. I coughed to get his attention.

"Keep the change kid." I said. "You need it more than me."

I walked out as I finished my drink. I gave a wave as I opened the door and exited the door and then closed it behind me. I spotted another motorcycle next to Carbon, blue with some pink. My lips twitched, Arcee. I placed the cup into the bin and then yawned. My phone beeped.

**What took you?- Carbon.**

I gave Carbon my number so he can contact me anytime, well, when my phone is fully charged that is.

**Hush you!- Ivy **

He said nothing else. I sighed and placed my phone in my jacket's pockets and closed the zip up.

"Hey mom." Jack greeted someone on the phone. "I just got off. No, I'm not going to the dance. Experience suggests I should never cut a rug. Unless I'm installing carpet. Be careful; seriously? This is Jasper."

I turned my head to see he had finished his shift. I noticed his gaze went to Arcee and his gaze quickly glanced to Carbon, but I noticed he was more interested in the female motorcycle.

"I love you." Jack slipped out. "Uh, yeah. I love you too mom. Gotta run."

"Hello beautiful." Jack breathed as he walked over.

"Where have you been all my life?" Jack asked as he ran his hand over the seat.

Jack sat on the motorcycle. "It may take a few KO paychecks, but I am going to own a ride like you someday."

I had a feeling Carbon would of laughed at Arcee's misery and teased her about it and she would of angrily retorted with a threat to shut him up.

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?" Sierra asked as her friends giggled.

"Uh, my motorcycle? No! I mean, yes, it's mine. But I'm not talking to... well to you, I am. How's things, Sierra?" Jack stuttered. "Take you for a spin sometime?"

"Come on smooth operator. Wrap it up." Arcee said to herself as the two Vehicons approached us.

"Oh shit." I muttered.

"You know my name?" Sierra asked in surprise.

"We're in homeroom together." Jack responded to her. "I'm Jack. Jack Darby."

The sound of an engine revving got our attention, we looked to see the two cons had their headlights aiming at us. I placed the helmet on my head.

"Scrap!" Arcee cursed.

The cars came towards us as Sierra and her friends squealed in fright and ran off before the cars could even hit them. Arcee popped into a wheelie as Jack barely hung on. Arcee stopped with her wheelie.

"Whoa." Jack yelped.

"Slag! Ivy get your aft in gear!" Carbon demanded.

"Carbon?" I heard Arcee ask in surprise.

I ran over and climbed onto him as the two motorcycles left.

"Don't let go." She told Jack.

"Who said that?" Jack asked fearfully.

The two cons tried to trap Arcee but she braked and the two Decepticons bumped into each other and she managed to get away. Carbon was not too far behind.

"Commander Starscream: target sighted, accompanied by an another Autobot and two human youths." One Vehicon reported in.

"_Destroy them all!" _Starscream commanded.

Arcee pulled into an alleyway as Jack got off her. Jack was a bit shaken while I remained on the black and neon green mech.

"What are you?" Jack asked in fear.

"I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down." Arcee threatened.

Jack looked at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Off you go." I said to him.

I watched as he ran off. I sighed and rubbed my face, this was too much for me, so much going on in one day.

"Nice threat." Carbon said in sarcasm.

"Nice to see you too." Arcee deadpanned.

"Yeeah, I hate to break your reunion but that kid is getting chased by a con." I said.

"Scrap!" Arcee cursed.

She did a U turn with Carbon following. I gripped the handles as we went on a wild goose chase.

"Hop on! I heard Arcee say to Jack.

Jack climbed on and we all went onto the highway. The Vehicons chasing us drew their guns out and began to fire at us all. I swore and moved moved my head as one zoomed past me and barely missed. Arcee and Carbon dodged them as the two of us ducked our heads.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?" Jack asked in a panic.

"There's no us kid." Arcee told him flatly. "And they're no guys."

I yelped and ducked my head.

"Fraggin cons!" Carbon cursed.

I spotted yellow and black vehicle join in on the chase. I grinned, Bumblebee! I watched as the scout rammed into the two cons, causing them to spin.

"A friend of yours?" Jack asked.

"Family." Arcee answered him.

I watched as Bumblebee got pushed into a guardrail and I flinched from that, that must of hurt.

We continued until the femme spotted a roadblock. I shifted.

"Hold on." Carbon told me.

I just did that as we jumped the gap and landed below, I just hope nobody was walking about otherwise they would have been pancakes.

"Whoa."

I perked up turned her head to see Raf had dropped his remote control for his toy car in utter shock.

"You have no idea." Jack breathed as he got off Arcee and I got off Carbon.

Raf ran over to us as Arcee and Carbon transformed and just as the Decepticons appeared and drove down the embankment.

"This ends here cons!" Arcee hissed as she and the mech charged at them.

Arcee dodged the blast, she kicked one in the chest, knocking it down and then kicked the other Vehicon in the face. Carbon dodged a blast and kicked one at the back, sending the con to the ground us three went to safety and to get out of their way.

"What are they?" Raf asked.

"Talking cars that turns into robots, or the other way round." Jack answered.

I said nothing as Arcee went flying backwards and slid across the concrete and looked to be unconscious. Bumblebee appeared and transformed as he punched the con on the face, she came around as Arcee held her helm and groaned. The yellow bot took a step backwards as he heard a crunch as Bumblebee lifted his foot and saw he had stood on Raf's toy car. I sighed.

"**I'm so sorry." **Bumblebee whined.

"No problem, really." Raf assured him.

How the hell did I understand him!? It makes no sense. I rubbed my forehead.

A Vehicon shot Bumblebee as the yellow mech went flying through the air and landed, the yellow mech was about to get up but one held him down. The two Decepticons charged up their weapons, ready to fire.

"Leave him alone!" Raf shouted at them.

The Decepticons aimed their guns at us as Raf gulped.

"Please." He then whispered.

Jack knelt next to Raf. "Bad call."

"We better go." I told them.

I gestured to the large pipe as us three went to run over to it, we climbed in, I barely missed the swiping servo.

"That was close." I breathed.

the con was quickly gone and there was the sound of punching. Bumblebee appeared in his place and looked at us three

"**I would recommend you leave." **Bumblebee told us.

"Thanks." Raf said to him.

Bumblebee nodded and stood up to leave.

"Don't look back." Jack said with seriousness.

"What did we see?" Raf asked quietly.

"Not sure, and I'm not sure I wanna to find out." Jack answered us.

I watched as they disappeared down the pipe. I remained where I was, Carbon has my stuff so I really need to stick with him. I took the helmet off and sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"Dear lord, what have I gotten myself into?" I asked myself.

...I feel dizzy.

* * *

Arcee and Bumblebee continued to battle the two Decepticons. The sound of a horn got their attention as they looked to see it was Bulkhead, the green mech transformed.

"Who's ready to rumble?" He asked.

Not liking the odds anymore and completely outnumbered, the two Decepticons transformed and drove away from the scene.

"What took you?" Arcee asked.

"Traffic." Bulkhead deadpanned.

"Wow, really?" Carbon asked.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked at the black and neon green mech in utter surprise. Carbon smirked slightly and had his arms crossed. Arcee walked over to him and punched him on the arm as he yelped.

"Ow! What was that for!" Carbon hissed as he rubbed his arm.

"You...You idiot, when your ship blew up I thought you were dead."

Carbon said nothing and frowned slightly.

"For years I thought you were dead!"

He raised his servos. "Sorry, Primus I'm sorry, I tried to contact you but communication was scrambled.

Her expression softened slightly but she was still angry. Carbon could tell, he gulped and smiled nervously.

"So...Where did that human go?"

"Which one? Oh! You mean Ivy, right?"

They failed to notice her hop out from the drain pipe

* * *

I walked over at the mention of my name.

"I take it you're looking for me." I said and then smirked.

"There is only one Ivy I know." Carbon said to me.

I said nothing and nodded.

"Ivy, I think it's best you ride a vehicle with four wheels, you look like you're about to pass out, you look pale." Carbon said in concern.

"Do I? Haven't noticed." I sighed.

"**I'll take her." **Bumblebee volunteered.

They all transformed and I climbed in Bumblebee. I barely got in. I managed to sit up.

"**You ok?"**

"Y-Yeah, just a bit dizzy, g-gonna sleep."

"**Ok, I'll let you know when we get to base."**

I nodded and welcomed the darkness, so much in one day, my little body can't take it.

* * *

"**We're here." **Bumblebee said in a hush tone.

I opened my eyes. I sat up groggily. We came into a room and in climbed out. I stumbled a bit and found crate to sit on. Everyone transformed. Carbon stretched. I looked around as I heard footsteps. I spotted a certain medic enter the main room. His gaze went to me and I gulped.

"Which one of you brought a human here!?" Ratchet hissed.

"Sorry, my bad, I got her involved." Carbon admitted.

I watched the medic's expression went from anger to shock in a second. I heard more footsteps and I looked to see it was Optimus.

"By the allspark." Ratchet breathed as Optimus looked at Carbon in surprise. "Please tell me it's you."

"There is only one Carbon you know." The black mech said in amusement.

"Explain the human!" The medic demanded.

"I just got here and you're acting like a grump." Carbon said.

I watched as a wrench went airborne and nailed Carbon on the helm, that is when I noticed Optimus' surprised look I was calmly sitting on a crate. Carbon yelped from the contact.

"I give it a ten." I said and leaned against the other crate for support.

"Ivy?" Carbon questioned in concern.

"Don't mind me, just dizzy...And tired." I assured him.

I scowled as the medic immediately scanned me. I whined and tried to shoo the hovering medic who was now playing mother hen.

"When was the last time you ate?" Ratchet asked me.

"Um...Four days ago, maybe five." I answered.

"WHAT!"

I flinched, ow, my poor little ears.

"What about sleep?"

"..."

"Well!?"

"Not much, probably an hour if I'm lucky enough." I muttered.

"That's not healthy."

"I know, I know." I sighed.

"Do you party or something?" Carbon asked.

"No, more like work three jobs, I couldn't even take a day off, I had to work or get kicked out of the apartment I was living in, once I paid the rent I barely had enough to get food."

I breathed out and hopped off the crate. I fell to my knees and allowed myself to embrace the darkness, I did hear Carbon panicked calls and Ratchet swearing under his breath

* * *

"...And the cons would've been scrap if I wasn't distracted by two other humans." Arcee finished.

"Other human?" Optimus asked, quite surprised that Ivy was not the only human involved.

Bumblebee beeped and held up two fingers.

"Two boys." Optimus muttered as he glanced to the med bay where Ivy was recovering after passing out.

"I guess the second one caught us in action, I don't know, was busy at the time." Arcee said defensively.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk." Optimus commented.

"**Is she ok?" **Bumblebee asked.

"She is fine." Ratchet said. "Her body couldn't cope with the lack of sleep and food, she pushed herself too far, a human can only take so much."

"They're so fragile." Carbon muttered.

* * *

I groaned and sat up. Feeling groggy. I looked around and clutched my forehead as if I had a hangover, except I had passed out instead, damn it. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"About time you woke up."

I saw it was Ratchet who approached me. I said nothing.

"Where's Carbon? He has my stuff."

"He took them to your quarters, luckily humans were in this silo before us so there was a room where the humans used to sleep."

"Oh." I mumbled. "Can I go and get change?"

I was lifted off the berth and lowered to the floor. I muttered a thanks and walked off to my room, since I had nowhere else to stay. I spotted a room and entered it as I saw it was the room I was staying in. I spotted another room and peeked, a bathroom huh? Guess I could freshen up and then change into clean clothes, I then spotted my bag on the bed.

* * *

After showering. I changed into a purple t shirt with a butterfly on top and a grey jumper underneath, black cargo pants and smoke grey vans I walked into the main room. I was placing my hair in a ponytail at the time.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Arcee and Bumblebee went to get the two humans. Carbon, Bulkhead and Optimus are somewhere on base." Ratchet answered.

"Oh." I murmured.

"I recommend you have something to eat."

I sighed and headed up the stairs and then towards the sofa. I turned the corner and there was a kitchen, huh, might as well, doctors orders.

* * *

After finishing an apple and a sandwich I heard engines. I walked from the area as I spotted Arcee and Bumblebee...And Miko...Oh that's right...This was where there was suppose to be three humans rather than two, but I guess I messed that up, my bad.

"I thought there was three." Ratchet commented in surprise.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee told him.

"I'm Raf." Raf introduced.

"And I'm Miko."

I watched as Miko ran up to Bulkhead, I said nothing but observed.

"Who are you?" She asked Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead." The green mech answered in a surprise.

Miko gasped. "Are you a car? I bet your a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball as a punching bag?"

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked innocently.

"Ugh, puh-leez." Ratchet scoffed

"That's not nice Ratchet." Carbon said as he walked in.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots."Optimus explained as he entered the room.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Optimus explained

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee clarified.

"Ok, Why are they here?" Jack asked as Optimus got eye level with the humans.

"A fair question Jack, in part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war." Optimus told him.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of energon. The fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought along one whom I consider a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And thus that Megatron lost his way." Optimus explained.

Megatron...That name makes my surrounding go so cold. I shivered slightly, luckily nobody noticed me shivering. I noticed Carbon twitched at the name and stiffened.

"Is there going to be a quiz?" Miko yawned.

I sighed but said nothing else, my god, none of them noticed I'm here yet.

"So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" Jack asked.

"Megatron has not been or heard from in some time. But if his return is eminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus told them grimly.

"Megatron is the last mech you want to encounter." Carbon told the three. "Trust me, I know."

...Carbon is hiding something, but I don't know what. I said nothing and observed him.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Decepticon warship. Soundwave walked up to Starscream as his facemask was pinging, showing a set of coordinates in space and an incoming transmission.

"Those transmissions are emanating from deep space." Starscream said surprise but he then frowned. "I would ___hate _to waste the Energon. Unless, you are ___absolutely certain_."

Soundwave simply nodded. Starscream's frown turned into a scowl.

"Then, lock on coordinates, and activate the space bridge!" Starscream ordered.

The Vehicon scrambled and typed in the coordinates given.

* * *

The space bridge opened in the far reaches of space and a large, silver jet flew through the space bridge, the bridge closed and the jet transformed.

"Decepticons! I have returned!" Megatron announced.

* * *

A chill ran down my spine. I looked around to see nothing at all. I frowned and hugged myself, maybe I'm going insane, yeah! That's it. Carbon stiffened and Optimus looked troubled, I have a feeling they know Megatron is back. I noticed the rest of the team looked at us three in concern.

I wonder how long it will take for the three other humans to notice I'm in the room and they're not the only ones gotten involved in this war.

* * *

And I'm done, hope it was ok ;_;

I know it seems Ivy hasn't had time to adjust but I wanna get the first episode squeezed in this first chapter to get it over and done with :3.

Yes, I know some people have done this and their OC's know everything about the show, I wanted to have Ivy only know the first five episodes and then the rest is a guess for her, I also wanted to do an OC who has little knowledge about Transformers and is taught through her friends.

Can anyone give me an idea of what Carbon's motorcycle alt form should be. I can't think of one :/.

Anyway, thanks for reading, if you feel like it, drop a review, thanks.

Until next chapter, see you.


	2. Two Extra Members

Here's the next chapter, holy crap guys! I didn't expect to get so many response, I love you all, you're amazing!

Thanks for some ideas on Carbon's alt mode, I chosen one.

* * *

Chapter 2

Two Extra Members.

* * *

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that, of last night, the Decepticons know of yours." Optimus told us gravely.

The bots were in a semi circle. Carbon was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed while Ratchet was on the terminal. I sat on the top step with my arms crossed.

"Got it. If we spot any strange vehicles, call 911, can we go now?" Jack said.

I raised an eyebrow at that. Carbon onlined his optics and looked at Jack in confusion as he tilted his helm and then raised an optic ridge.

"Umm...I don't believe the police will do anything." Carbon told him.

I snorted. "Probably give the con a ticket and give you a one way trip to the insane asylum."

The three finally noticed me. Miko turned her attention from me to Jack, glaring at him. I smirked slightly to myself.

"Are you insane,I'm living a dream here in Botswana. And I will not allow you or anyone else shatter it." Miko growled at Jack.

"H-Hey wait, you're that girl from last night." Jack said in surprise.

"Ello." I greeted.

"It is best you four remain under our watch. At least, until we can determine our enemies intention." Optimus told us.

"Optimus." Ratchet spoke. "With all due respect the human children are in as much danger here, as anywhere."

"Children?" Jack questioned.

"Now that is an insult!" I huffed. Ratchet glared at me.

"They have no protective shell! If they get underfoot they will go, squish!" To add to the drama, the medic stomped a pede towards the group.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus said as he gestured to the three and gave me a glance.

The proximity sensor suddenly went off. I jumped from fright as Ratchet and Optimus looked around the room, until the medic went up to the terminal and typed.

"What is that?" Jack asked in a panic.

"**Proximity sensor." **Bumblebee explained.

Miko and Jack simply stared at the yellow and black bot, huh, I guess it's just me and Raf who can understand him.

"Proximity sensor, someone's at top." I translated at the same time as Raf did, we both looked at each other and then smiled.

"It's agent Fowler." Ratchet growled as a small screen shows said man approaching from the roof, oh yay.

"I thought we're the only humans who knew about you guys." Jack asked confused.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated lesion to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are...Issues." Optimus explained as he glanced at the three. "It may be best you do not meet him at this time."

I got up from the steps and ran down them as I went to hide with the other three.

"Seven wreaks, thirty-four fender-benders, a three hour traffic jam! And a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make, and a black and yellow custom muscle car!" Fowler ranted. "Not to mention a black and neon green Honda Ninja 460!"

Wow, he just got here. I spotted Carbon looking around nervously while Arcee and Bumblebee exchanged glances. Jack and I peeked around the corner and then went back to hiding as I had my arms wrapped around Raf's neck, he gripped my wrists gently which I didn't mind.

"Anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime!" Fowler growled, ouch.

"We have the situation under control agent Fowler." Optimus assured the agent.

"They're back aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the Decepticons I have doubts they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the pentagon." Fowler said firmly.

"Hear me agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly your only, defence against the Decepticon threat."

Fowler scoffed. "Says you."

"Hey fleshy, did anyone get splattered on that free way? Team Prime knows how to use force." Bulkhead spoke up grabbing a item. "And how much to use." he said as he crushed the item.

"Bulkhead! I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet yelled at the green mech, damn, I forgot how funny this scene was, it's even funnier for real than on the TV . I almost laughed but held it in.

"Enough!" Prime ordered as he looked at them then to Fowler. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone wide spread human casualties Agent Fowler, but I however can not."

"Then do us both a favour and handle this Prime, under the radar!" Fowler warned as he goes to the elevator and turned to face the mech. "Or I will."

We emerged from hiding just as the elevator doors closed. I paused and then sighed in relief as it then fell silent.

"Pretty big bearings for a human." Bulkhead commented.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world Bulkhead, as he should be." Optimus reminded the green mech.

"Optimus has got a point Bulkhead, I mean, I would be like that if I was in Fowler's shoes." I joined in just as the computer beeped. Carbon unleaned from the wall and walked over.

Ratchet's optics widening as he scanned the screen, I knew what was coming next.

"Blasted earth tech!" Ratchet growled. "Cliffjumper's signal just popped back online."

"...Cliffjumper was offline!" Carbon yelled in disbelief.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked as I was lifted off the ground.

"How is that possible?" Optimus asked as he ignored Miko and placed me on the platform.

"It isn't, another bug, the system chocked full of them." Ratchet retorted.

"If there is any chance Cliff is alive." Arcee mumbled.

Oh lord, I hate the scene that will come up, I really do hate it, I wish I could help but I can't as I'm only human.

"Ratchet, prepare sickbay, we may need it." Optimus ordered as this face mask appeared.

"Hey!" Miko exclaimed as Prime looked at her "What can we do?"

"Remain with Ratchet." Optimus replied to her question.

"Awww!" Miko pouts.

"Ugh." Ratchet grumbled.

Yay we're stuck with a grumpy medic!

Note the sarcasm my friends, note the sarcasm.

I watched as the groundbridge opened up, on TV it looked cool but in real life it was amazing, and I mean really amazing.

"Autobots! Roll out." Optimus ordered as he and the others transform then drove to the light.

"What, just happened?" Jack asked in amazement as it shuts off.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge." Ratchet answered the question.

"What's a ground bridge." Raf asked as Ratchet looked at him.

"A scale down version of the space bridge technology." He replied. "Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel."

"So you're stuck here, on earth." Jack concluded.

"With the likes of you, yes. But I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here, to anywhere on your planet." Ratchet explained.

"Whoa! So does it work for humans?" Raf asked.

"Naturally." Ratchet said with pride in his voice.

"Show off." I muttered, Ratchet must of heard me as he was glaring at me.

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked with hope.

Within moments. "Ratchet said, leaning in close to Miko "In fact allow me to send you there immediately, all four of you."

"Oh how you hurt me so!" I cried as I placed a hand on my chest.

"Watch it Ratchet." Miko teased as she leaned in close herself. He stood up in surprise.

"You got told by a girl." I teased as Ratchet growled and glared at me.

Miko went to the lower flooring with Jack following behind.

"What does this do?" Miko asked.

"Broken, don't touch." Ratchet responded as he turned his attention to the computer.

"Don't touch that either." He suddenly said without looking at her.

"Is there anything we can touch?" Jack asked as he stood next to Miko. Ratchet looked at him.

"How come you guys are using human computers." Raf asked.

"He's got a point." I joined in.

"It certainly wasn't by choice! It was handed down from the previous lieutenants when we inherited, this former missile silo. I make modification as I see fit." Ratchet said as he looked to the computer, more error boxes kept on popping up.

"I can help with that." Raf said as he took his laptop out.

"Oh really?" Ratchet asked in sarcasm "You do know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy." He chuckled as Raf typed on his laptop.

"Now try." Raf said as Ratchet pushed a button, the boxes went and we stared at him. My lips broke into a smile.

_Ratchet! Bridge us back!_ Optimus suddenly ordered. _Use the arrival coordinates, NOW!_

Ratchet pulled the leaver as Arcee, Bulkhead, Carbon and Bumblebee sped through. Optimus was not far behind as this blue light followed. I gasped and covered my mouth as he transformed and Ratchet shut off the ground bridge in time.

"Cutting it a bit close, how about Cliffjumper?" Ratchet said.

I glanced at Arcee as she looked to the ground. I frowned but said nothing else. Carbon looked hurt and looked away. I jumped as Miko ran past me and towards the railing.

"What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come next time?" Miko asked in excitement.

Arcee shot Miko a glare. Jack was starting to walk to the railing.

"Look..." She began.

I whacked Miko on the back of the head, hard and then tugged on her low ponytail.

"Seriously Miko! Shut your mouth! Can't you see Arcee is very upset!" I hissed

I didn't notice the femme was smiling at me. I released her hair. Miko scowled at me and I gave her a blank look as a response.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked.

"Not Cliff, at least, not anymore. He was mutated, butchered, like something from those con experiments during the war..." Arcee said then trailed off to use a crate as support.

"**Are you ok?" **Bumblebee asked in concern.

"I'm fine, just dizzy." She said as she waved her servo.

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko questioned.

"Robots, who can get injured." Jack added on.

"Robots with emotion." Raf joined in as he walk to stand between Jack and Miko.

"Robots who can die." I said grimly.

Ratchet walked over and began to scan her with a blue light, it went red when it scanned on her hand, he continued scanning until it would go red on the hand. Ratchet grunted and grabbed her servo gently.

"What is this?" Ratchet asked as he holds the servo up, then I saw it, dark energon.

"I dunno, Cliff was covered in it, leaking it." Arcee replied as Ratchet brings the servo close, he got a knife and scrapped the purple goo.

"Go and take a decontamination bath, now." Ratchet said as Bumblebee guided Arcee down the hall. Ratchet walked off with the dark energon.

"I hate to bug, no bars." I heard Jack say.

"A security precaution, the silo walls isolate all radio waves." Optimus explained.

"Yeah, well, if I don't call my Mom, like, now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me." Jack said.

"Have you broken a law?" Optimus asked as he leaned in to the three.

"Um...Curfew." Jack explained as he rubbed the back of his head "It's after 10pm."

"I better get home, too. I'll be grounded for a year." Raf said.

"Earth customs I have not considered. But the issue of your safety remains." Optimus said as he stood up straight.

"Bulkhead you will accompany Miko home." He said as the green mech approached.

"Awesome! My host parents will freak!" Miko said in glee.

"And maintain convert surveillance, in vehicle form." Optimus told Bulkhead.

"Curb side duty, got it." Bulkhead said.

Miko pouted as Bulkhead transformed and she climbed into the green mech. I gave a salute to her and she smirked as they left.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." Optimus said as Bumblebee nodded, he also transformed and Raf climbed into the Camaro.

"Ratchet-"

"Busy." He said dismissing Optimus.

Arcee came from the chamber. I glanced at her, I noticed Arcee and Carbon's gazes met, they looked away, hmmm...

"Arcee, you will accompany Jack." Optimus said to the femme as Jack rubbed the back of his head in nervousness.

"Still dizzy." Arcee muttered not liking her new role.

"You're fine, says your physician." Ratchet said as he waved his arm.

Arcee sighed and transformed. Jack gets on and they begin to drive off, he glanced to me on the upper railing and then left.

"...Well that was eventful." I commented, to break the silence.

Carbon shrugged. "I suppose."

I smirked. "Say Carbon, what was that little scene with Arcee all about?"

He looked at me. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I scoffed. "Oh come on! I ain't stupid!"

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Keep denying it pal! I saw it with my own eyes!"

Carbon huffed but said nothing else, we both didn't noticed the amused look Optimus gave us both. The computer beeped once again. I perked up and looked to the terminal.

"I've picked up a signal, but I don't know if it's Autobot or Decepticon." Ratchet said to us all.

"Can I go?! I won't get in the way." I pleaded.

"And how are we suppose to tell you if it's safe if it's the Decepticons?" Ratchet asked me.

"I have her number." Carbon explained as I revealed my fully charged phone.

The medic scowled as I walked down the stairs and he activated the groundbridge, all three of us walked towards the light and then through it.

* * *

I almost fell as I exited on the other side. I clutched my stomach and groaned.

"That's gonna take some time." I whimpered.

Carbon smirked as we walked forward, I got over my dizziness and continued to follow the two.

"_Great _Flying Jazz!"

"Ey, at least mah flying skills are better than yours."

"Why you!"

"Take it like a mech Hide!"

…!

I noticed Carbon was grinning and Optimus was smiling. I said nothing, then again, I shouldn't be surprised anymore. I squeaked as Carbon lifted me off the ground and then was handed to Optimus and placed on his shoulder. We continued until we saw a ship and two arguing mechs, if I'm not mistaken, it's Ironhide and Jazz, I only knew that due to the fact they had the armour colour that was the same from the live movie.

"Prime." Ironhide greeted, the silver mech looked over.

"Hiya!"

So enthusiastic, I noticed their gaze went to Carbon.

"Holy slag!" Jazz yelped.

"Carbon you fragger, is that you?" Ironhide asked in surprise.

"There is only one Carbon you both know." The black and neon green mech said and then smiled slightly.

"How did ya survive yer ship blowin up?" Jazz asked.

"It's a long story, I suggest we wait until we're at base."

Jazz's gaze went to me but I said nothing at all, I was wondering when they would notice me.

"Whoa! I didn't see ya there for a second lil lady."

"What is it?" Ironhide asked.

"Ivy is one of the many inhabitants of this planet, she's a human femme." Optimus explained.

"...Can I hold her?" Jazz asked.

Carbon frowned. "I'm not sure, humans are very fragile, I'm still wary from when she had passed out from lack of recharge and fuel."

"Kid...That is not healthy." Ironhide told me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's what Ratchet said." I said to him.

Carbon called for a groundbridge and it opened. I sighed, I just hope I don't fall off Optimus' shoulder it's a long way down from up here.

* * *

We were back at the safety of base. I looked around but remained where I was. I watched as Ratchet turned around and was surprised to see the two arrivals.

"Sup doc." Jazz greeted.

I snickered as said medic gave a small glare. Jazz raised his servos in a surrender manner.

"Where is everyone?" Ironhide asked.

"Umm...Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee are with their human charges." I said "And uh...Cliffjumper...Is offline?"

"...That's not funny."

"...Are we laughing?"

"..."

"..."

"Oh Primus." Jazz muttered. "He is isn't he?"

I nodded.

"How?"

"Decepticons." Carbon answered.

"Slaggin cons!" Ironhide growled.

"Wait...The cons are here? On this planet?" Jazz asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately." Ratchet mumbled.

I was set to the ground. I sighed and then stretched.

"Well, I'm gonna call it a night." I announced and turned to go down the corridor.

"Night all."

* * *

The four watched as she disappeared down the hall and out of sight, and hearing range.

"She's an interesting human." Ironhide commented.

"Where did you find her?" Jazz asked.

Carbon crossed his arms. "I was driving about when I had found her unconscious, apparently she had ran away."

"Not surprised." Ratchet muttered. "Especially how the way she used to go about with her life."

"I don't know...She seemed hesitant with her answer when I asked." Carbon admitted.

"If she is hiding something. Ivy will tell us in her own time." Optimus told the three.

"The question is, how will she and the other humans react what you're hiding Carbon." Ironhide told the mech.

Carbon stiffened. "Don't remind me, I got a feeling she's questioning my behaviour when I reacted."

"You'll have to tell her." Jazz told him.

"I know, I know, when I get a chance I will." Carbon sighed.

* * *

Starscream glared at the screen, at the image in front of him, at the black and neon green Honda Ninja 460, so that's what they meant in by other Autobot.

"This better be some joke Soundwave!" Starscream growled.

"_How did you end up unconscious in the middle of nowhere?" _

"_U-Um...I ran away, and um...Tripped?" _A female voice said nervously.

"_...Fair enough..."_

"That's not possible, his ship blew up! I was there!" Starscream said, quite surprised that he survived.

The seeker growled just as his leader walked in. Megatron glanced at the screen, sensing he was there. Starscream pointed at the screen.

"There he is, Carbon, alive and well." The seeker muttered.

"Impossible, his ship blew up, no mech should of survived that." Megatron growled. "You better not be lying Starscream!"

"Ask Soundwave!"

Once again the communication specialist replayed what he recorded.

"So he's alive." Megatron muttered.

"Yes, and he has a human with him, a human femme."

The warlord sneered. "A human? He's gone soft."

"He's certainly putting his reputation on the line."

"If he doesn't tell that human about his past then I will."

"Would she believe you?"

"Most humans are naïve and would believe anything."

* * *

"So...Let me get this right, Ivy hadn't eaten for five days and was working three jobs so much she didn't have time for a proper recharge?"

Ratchet glanced at Jazz and gave a nod. "That is right."

"Poor kid." Ironhide muttered.

"Some humans have to work hard just to keep a roof over their head." Carbon commented.

"And Ivy is no exception."

"How old is she anyway?" Jazz asked.

"Um...She looks to be probably seventeen, eighteen?" Carbon guessed.

"You don't know?"

"I never had the chance to ask, you know, the Decepticons and all that, and I felt, you know, it was rude to."

"Not only that but she was recovering after she had passed out." Ratchet pointed out. "And then the other humans came along." The medic then muttered.

"Ah, don't be a grump."

Jazz barely avoided the airborne wrench and ran down the hall, sniggering his helm off. Ratchet growled and turned to face the terminal once more. Carbon rolled his optics and walked off himself while Ironhide and Optimus were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Carbon came to a stop outside of Ivy's quarters, he could walk in but it felt rude to plus she would probably be sleeping by now and Ratchet would not be amused when he discovers Ivy was woken up by him and having less sleep than recommended.

The mech vented a sigh, she had to know, as his charge she has the right to know about his behaviour earlier on. He grumbled and then walked down the hall, he won't admit it, but he was scared of how she will react, and the big question is, would she forgive him?

"Primus help me." Carbon muttered. "This won't be easy."

He sighed and walked down the hall.

* * *

And I'm done, shorter than the first chapter, but oh well, nothing can be done about that.

I wonder what Megatron and Starscream are on about? And how do they know Carbon?

Ah, you'll find out soon enough.

Anyway, leave a review if you want to.

Bye.


	3. Activity

And here's the next chapter for you all, thanks for reading the previous chapter :3

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

Activity.

* * *

I stirred and opened my eyes. I mumbled and slowly sat up as I then yawned. I kicked the covers off me and then got up from the bed. I stretched and then slumped. I tidied the bed and then walked to get my clothes off the other bed that was in the room.

I headed towards the bathroom to freshen up and get changed at the same time. I splashed water onto my face and looked in the mirror, there were dark circles under my eyes. I sighed and splashed some more water onto my face, I was so tired, ugh.

I sighed.

* * *

I stepped out from my room after changing into the clothes I wore the other day. I looked around to make sure nobody else was awake, feeling confident nobody else was I walked off and into the main room, it was quiet and it felt so weird to see nobody about, the only thing active was computer which was beeping. Ratchet was lurking around somewhere as the medic is attached to this terminal. I shook my head and then crossed my arms.

"You're up early."

I jumped and turned to face the speaker, to my relief it was my guardian Carbon, I thought it was Ratchet and I was going to prepare myself for a scolding of a lifetime.

"Couldn't sleep." I admitted.

"Guess we're on the same level then."

I said nothing and simply nodded. I grabbed the helmet he had tossed at me and then transformed.

"Let's go for a drive since we're both up."

I nodded and placed the helmet on my head and climbed onto my guardian and we both left just as Ratchet entered the room, we heard him yell 'Don't be reckless' just as the cliff face opened and we both left.

I yelped as Carbon went into a wheelie.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"Say, since Jasper, Nevada is a while away, how about we see how fast my alt form goes."

Under my helmet I smirked and gripped the handles. "Bring it."

I cheered as he accelerated and we shot off.

* * *

"That was fun." I sighed as we drove through Jasper, Nevada.

"Sure was."

We continued talking but Carbon came to a immediate stop. I looked confused but my gaze went to a brown haired girl with green eyes standing on the corner, hugging herself, I spotted the bags next to her. She wore a hello kitty tank top, denim shorts and black flat shoes

:_Maybe we should approach._: Carbon suggested.

:_I guess, she does look lonely._:

I observed her, she looked to be a year younger than Jack. Carbon drove slowly past her, we both pretended she wasn't there to see what reaction we would get.

"Wow, nice motorcycle."

Carbon came to a stop and I glanced to the girl, she blushed and looked away, she was probably thinking out loud. I smiled and took my helmet off and approach her.

"Hey thanks."

"So...Um...Sorry, I didn't mean to say it out loud."

"Don't worry about it." I assured her.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a car, a purple car...Decepticon.

"So, what's your name?" I asked, hoping the con wouldn't spot us.

"Alexandra, but just call me Alex." She said.

"Ivy."

We would of continued talking but the sound of a car engine revving got our attention we both turned to the con. I swore under my breath.

"Wh-What's going on?" Alex asked in shock.

"Please, don't freak out." I told her.

"Ivy?" She asked in concern.

Carbon transformed and immediately placed her stuff into his subspace and transformed back.

"D-Did your motorcycle just become a robot!?" Alex asked in shock as the con got closer.

"Shit!" I swore.

I placed my helmet on and got onto Carbon. I glanced at Alex.

"Alex we gotta go! It's not safe!" I called to her.

She snapped out of her trance and went to climb on Carbon as the mech sped off with the con following.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"We'll explain later." Carbon told her. "I got a con to shake off."

He sped up and Alex tightened her grip on me. I smiled slightly.

* * *

We watched as the con drove by, we sighed in relief and waited until it was gone out of sight. Carbon sped off and back towards base.

"I'm sorry." Alex whimpered.

"Don't be." I assured her. "It's that con's fault."

"Con?"

"Short for Decepticons, in other words, the bad guys."

"Your motorcycle friend?"

"An Autobot, the good guys."

"I'm dead!" Carbon whimpered. "Ratchet's gonna kill me."

"Who?" Alex asked in confusion.

"Autobot medic." I answered.

:_Good luck._: I sneered.

:_Frag you!_: Carbon hissed as I snickered.

:_Hey, uh, Ratchet._: Carbon said nervously.

:_What is it now? I'm busy!_: The medic growled.

:_Well...Um...Igotanotherhumaninvolved._:

I knew Ratchet's optics would of widened of how fast he had said that, I can imagine it now, oh god, the mental image

:_Say it slowly._:

:_Uh...Uh...I...Got another human involved?_:

Silence over the com link, utter silence. I bit my bottom lip, this won't end well at all, oh god. Ratchet is gonna rage.

:_You got another human involved._:

Rage moment in 3...2...1.

:_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT ANOTHER HUMAN INVOLVED!_:

Cue the winching, my head is ringing, oh lord, the god forsaken pain in my head, gonna get a headache.

:I_t wasn't my fault!_: Carbon blurted out.

:_Get. To. Base. Now._:

Carbon gulped as the medic ended the call. I swallowed the lump in my throat as we got nearer to base. Ratchet is _not_ happy, oh god, better get ready for a venting of a lifetime.

* * *

We entered the main room as Alex and I got off my guardian and said mech Transformed. Carbon looked around nervously. I gently pushed Alex out of the way just as the airborne wrench nailed Carbon on the helm once more, said mech yelped.

"You slaggin dolt!" Ratchet yelled as he then began to yell at the mech in Cybertronian. Alex looked amused with the scene. I smiled but that faded as a sound got my attention.

"You hear that?" I asked Alex. Ratchet stopped yelling.

"Optimus?" The medic asked, assuming it was the red and blue mech.

This scene looks familiar...Wait...Oh shit!

I barely moved as something attacked. I flinched as I got cut deeply on the cheek, luckily it didn't need stitches.

"By the allspark!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Wh-What is that thing?" Alex asked in shock.

I saw it, the spider mutant that was created by the dark energon. Carbon tried to shoot it but it moved.

It climbed onto the computer. Ratchet tried to not smash the screen or the keyboard. I watched it grab a microscope and snap it in half. I glanced to Ratchet who had a murderous look in his optics.

"I NEEDED THAT!" He yelled at it and I smirked.

I spotted a crowbar and grabbed it. I tossed it but missed completely. The little monster somehow pushed the medic into the terminal.

"Alex! Give me something, anything!" I demanded.

She pulled out a golf ball and I have no idea why she had this in her pocket but who cares! I tossed it at the spider and got it on the head. It stopped attacking Ratchet and went for me. I hissed as the blade cut my hand deeply.

"Ivy!" Both Carbon and Alex yelled.

I hit the thing and took some steps back. It was about to hit me again but I was quickly snatched off the ground and watched as a ball of light hit the little shit. I glanced to see who my saviour was and to my surprise. It was Optimus who retracted his gun. I saw Alex looking at him in awe.

It was about to get back up but Optimus stepped on it. I flinched, ouch. I looked to my hand to see it was bleeding badly.

"And stay broken!" Ratchet growled.

I said nothing and looked to it and then to Alex, she was looking at me in concern.

"Now what could of caused that?" Ratchet asked.

"I have a grave suspicion Ratchet. Dark energon." Optimus answered the medic.

His gaze went to me just as Jazz and Ironhide entered the room. I saw the look of alarm on his face.

"Primus Ivy." Jazz said. "What the slag happened?"

I pointed to the crushed bug. Jazz flinched but I noticed Ironhide's gaze went to our...Erm...Base guest. I was handed to Ratchet. I watched as it was placed into a container

"If the residue Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back to life." Optimus said as he put the thing into storage.

"Hmm, that would account for his life signal to inexplicably coming back online." Ratchet said as I look at him. "But, dark energon? It's so scares as to be virtually non-existences. what would it be doing on Earth?" He then asks.

"It was transported, by Megatron." Came the reply.

"For what purpose?"

"To conquer this planet by raising the undead." Optimus answers grimly as I paled, so did Alex.

"Ha ha, well, Megatron will have to break a few toaster ovens. I mean where on this world will he find that many Cybertronian dead?"

"Umm..Earth?" Alex and I said at the same time.

Optimus glanced to Alex and a surprised look came to his face. He glanced to Carbon who smiled nervously and then shrugged. Ratchet walked off to the med bay with me. I flinched and hissed in pain, ok, that hurts.

* * *

"Dude, who are you?" I heard Miko ask.

I rolled my eyes and was set to the ground. I noticed everyone looked at Alex in shock, she was nervously slightly by the attention.

"Her name is Alex." I answered.

"Whoa! What happened to you!"

Turned out I needed stitches in my hand, luckily the cheek was ok.

"Cut myself." I answered.

"Autobots, prepare to..." Optimus began as he looked down to us.

"Roll out?" Arcee finished after a awkward silence as she put a servo on her hip.

"Remain here." Optimus told us as he gestured his servo. "Ratchet you'll come with me. Arcee we'll be out of communication range for a while, so I'm outing you in charge."

"Dude, you're the biggest! You should be boss!" Miko said to Bulkhead.

"Uh, he never picks me." Bulkhead said, I felt sorry for Bulk.

Ratchet was typing in the coordinates and Arcee approached Optimus.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing body guard is one thing baby sitting another." Arcee protested with a slight hiss in her tone.

"Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war." She then said quietly.

Ratchet must have had heard her as he was glaring at the azure bot.

"My piston may be rusty, but my hearing is sharp as ever!" Ratchet growled.

"For the moment, it's only reaconisons." Optimus said.

"Then why do I hear edge in your voice?" Arcee asked with suspicion.

"Arcee much has changed in the last 24 hours and we all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out." Optimus said slightly annoyed as he and Ratchet go through the ground bridge, leaving us behind.

"Okay chiefie, so uh, what's on the activity list?" Jack said as I crossed my arms. Arcee rolled her optics.

"I'm going on patrol." Arcee announced as she turned around.

"But Optimus told us to stay put." Bulkhead protested.

"When you're in charge you can call the shots, Bee, Jazz with me!" Arcee growled.

"**Aww but...Oh fine!" **Bumblebee huffed.

"Bulkhead, you're in charge." Arcee said as she and the two mechs transformed and left base. Ironhide had left base not to long ago while I was in the med bay.

"So uh, what's on the activity list?" Bulkhead asked. I sighed.

We covered our ears as a high pitch sound filled the base. I looked over to see Miko plug in her guitar into speakers.

"How about band practice." Miko suggested.

"But we're not a band." Raf tells her.

"Why so anti-social? Come on Raf! You play something?" Miko said.

"Umm...Keyboard?" Raf said as he held up his laptop.

"Laptops and samples, good!" Miko said happily then she turned to Jack "Jack?"

"I, sometimes mess around with the harmonica." Jack said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do I look country?!" Miko snapped "Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming."

Miko looked at Alex. "You?"

"Um...Singer?"

"Sure!"

Sure enough she glanced at me. "Ivy?"

"Security." I answered.

"Awesome."

Miko began to play her guitar again, the room flashes green, oh god, Proximity Sensor. Alex jumped a mile and I don't blame her.

"Whoa whoa!" Bulkhead as he stopped Miko.

"Come on, you can't handle raw power?" She asked.

"Proximity sensor quick hide!" Bulkhead said as he shooed us away.

We hid in the stupidest place ever, behind Bulkhead's foot. Fowler came form the elevator and stormed to the railing. This won't end well and I know it.

"PRIME!" Fowler shouted as I flinched along with Alex.

"Agent Fowler, uh, he's not here. Nobody's here! Except me and Carbon of course!" Bulkhead said with nervousness in his tone. Carbon had his arms crossed.

"Well, where did he go? Wait; don't tell me he's out pancaking a mini mall!" The man growled as I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Now I don't know what language you bot's speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons! And blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word handle means! So you tell Prime…"

Miko's guitar made a noise when she moved it. I pinched the ridge of my nose as Alex glared at her, she smiled nervously.

"Since when did you bots do electric?" Fowler asked as Bulkhead jumped and looked to the cable.

Oopsie, looks like the jig is up, we emerged from hiding and into Fowler's view and let me tell you, Fowler did _not _looked amused, oops.

"How's it going." Jack said, yeah, like that's gonna calm him down Jack.

"Contact with civilians! Team prime has really gone off line this time. Wait; don't tell me you're running a day care centre!" Fowler exclaimed as both Bulkhead and Carbon looked like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar red handed.

"Ooooooookay…" Bulkhead muttered as he looked to us.

"Uh, we're interns." Jack said.

"Students interns." Raf added.

"Ah, earning extra credits in auto..." Jack began as he trailed off.

"Robotics." Miko and Alex said at the same time as they finish the sentence, he did not look convinced.

"Okay, let's move I'm taking all five of you to federal custody." Fowler said as he walked down the stairs. "It's for your own protection."

Bulkhead stomped his pede between us and him "We're protecting them." He told the agent.

"Is that so?" Fowler retorted "Well maybe you can explain to my superior at the pentagon." he said as he grabbed the phone.

"...They have a phone? But robots don't use phones." Alex said confused as I patted her on the head. Carbon snickered.

"Don't use that phone." Bulkhead said as he poked it "It's broken."

"This isn't over bigfoot, not by a long shot." Fowler ranted as he stormed up the stairs.

Miko and Alex mimicked his actions as I snicker. A few minutes had went when another alarm went off. I jumped.

"My ears." Raf complained as I covered them.

"It's an SOS from Fowler." Bulkhead said as he walked up to the computer and typed into it, not sure of what he is doing, but he did switch the alarm off and I removed my hands off Raf's ears.

"Did you trace it?" Raf asked.

"Location scan incomplete, oh well." Bulkhead said as he shrugged.

"Oh well? Seriously?" Jack asked.

"Fowler's a jerk!" Bulkhead said defensively.

"Whoa, whether you like the guy or not, the Decepticons have him." Jack said as I nodded.

"Dude, I know you don't like him, but he really doesn't deserved to get tortured by the cons." Alex said, agreeing to Jack.

"And agent Fowler knows your location." Raf said as fear came onto his face. "Our location."

"And did we not witness how fast Fowler backed down from a bot? The cons will totally make him squeal." Miko added, she's got a point.

"And I'm sure the cons are brutal when it comes to torturing." I said.

"But we lost the transition! Fowler could be anywhere!" Bulkhead exclaimed as I looked to see Raf take his laptop out.

"Maybe I can narrow it down." Raf said as he typed on his laptop "About five years ago the government started micro chipping there agents, you know, like owners do with pets."

Alex and I raise an questionable eyebrow while the others stared at him.

"What! I saw it on TV!" Raf protests as he began to type again. "Anyway, if I can hack into the FED's main frame maybe I can pin point Fowler's coordinates."

"You know how to hack?" Jack asked.

"But you're like, two years old." Miko joined in.

"12 and a quarter." Raf said then he looked to his screen.

A map appeared on the screen.

"Latitude 39.5, longitude 116.9." Raf said as Bulkhead typed the coordinates into the computer then activated the groundbridge.

"Okay, wait here." Bulkhead said as he walked to the ground bridge.

"Aww! Don't break up the band!" Miko whined as I looked at her.

"Uh, Ivy! You're in charge." Bulkhead said.

I spluttered as the green mech headed towards the groundbridge and disappeared through it, oh hell, did he say I was in charge? Well shit.

"I guess us six have a run of the place." Jack said as he looked at us. "Miko?" Jack said "Miko!" he said more louder as we look around.

"What should we do? Bulkhead may not even realize that she followed him!" Raf said in concern.

"Miko hasn't seen the Cons in action like we have, she has no idea." Jack said as I looked to the groundbridge.

"Those are coordinates. Their destination still locked in!" Raf said as I look at him.

The two including Alex ran off and through the groundbridge. Carbon and I exchanged glances as we went off to follow the lot. We walked to the groundbridge. I breathed out as the two of us ran through.

* * *

I lost my balance and fell. I hissed as pain shot up my hand, now that hurt. I got to my knees as Carbon groaned.

"Frag, now that hurt." He hissed.

I eventually got to my feet and I looked around, the place was dark and eerie. I rubbed my arm and then frowned.

"Where are we? Carbon where are we?" I asked.

"I have no idea." The mech admitted.

I sighed and wiped my clothes and looked around once more.

"This place is glum." Carbon commented.

We both walked forward. I followed closely behind my guardian. Carbon came to a stop and I bumped into him. I rubbed my nose and then grumbled as I looked up to him. Carbon turned around as I did the same thing.

"And how did you both get here!?"

Carbon and I exchanged glances and turned to face the speaker, sure enough it was Ratchet and Optimus, huh, so this is where they went. Ratchet glared at my guardian while Optimus was looking at me, I could see the concerned look on his face, even if he is trying to hide it, I can see it, I think he wanted me to see it.

"Uhh...Um...Glum day huh?" Carbon said.

I face palmed as Ratchet's glare got more intimidating. Carbon shrunk.

Great, better get ready for a lecture.

* * *

And I'm done, I added another human in! Yay! I wanted to bring Alex in since I started the story but I didn't want to bring her in at the first chapter so I decided to wait for a bit, until this chapter :3.

Thanks for reading and keep an eye out for the next chapter.


	4. Undead

I'm so, so sorry for the delay, unfortunately my laptop messed up, I had to reboot it and I lost everything so sorry :c.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

Undead.

* * *

Silence, there was only silence, well, my guardian was squirming under Ratchet's glare. I crossed my arms whilst my gaze went elsewhere, we're like a couple of kids sneaking out red handed.

"Well!"

We both cringed and I caved in. I immediately began to explain of how Fowler got captured by the cons and Bulkhead went to rescue him, Miko was nowhere to be seen as Jack, Raf, Alex, Carbon and I went to chase after her but Carbon and I ended up here instead.

Ratchet continued to glare at us. Optimus was thinking but then looked at the two of us, well, mainly me.

"Ratchet, call a-" Optimus was rudely interrupted by a jet engine, we saw a silver jet with points. Carbon immediately tensed up.

I watched as the jet headed to the highest point of the cliff and then Transformed. I immediately tensed up. Optimus formed his guns but was calm while Ratchet brought out his swords. I stopped being tense as my expression darkened. Megatron.

"Optimus, been well." He bellowed to us. I growled, he sounded cold, callous and creepy.

"I see you brought your trusty watchdog. I was certain he was deteriorating in a scrap heap by now."

I watched as his gaze went down to me. I tensed up but said nothing else.

"And what's this? A fleshy as well."

"Yeah I'm human! Problem with that bucket head!" I snapped.

He laughed and I growled and clenched my fists until my knuckles went white, except the one with the bandage since the stitches might come out and Ratchet will blow a fuse and yell at me, that's something I don't want.

"Feisty little thing isn't she?" Megatron sneered.

I jumped as Carbon got in front of me. I glanced to my guardian but said nothing else.

"So it's true Carbon, you did survive."

He knows Carbon? But how? The black and neon green mech tensed up. Megatron glanced to me and he smirked, what is he up to?

"You haven't told her, haven't you?" Megatron asked Carbon.

I watched as the three tensed up. I frowned, what's up with that? What's going on?

"You wouldn't!" Ratchet growled.

The medic had a smirk as a response, whatever is about to be said is something I won't like at all, I know it. I swallowed the lump in my throat but said nothing else.

"You see fleshy, the mech in front of you was the best sniper on Cybertron." Megatron explained to me. "He was the best I had."

I said nothing, the information sunk in. I couldn't believe it, I wanted it to be a lie.

"He's lying!" I exclaimed, I realized they were still tense. "Right?"

I looked at Carbon as he looked away, not meeting my gaze at all.

"You were a con?" I asked him quietly.

He said nothing.

"I know why you're here Megatron." Optimus said to him. I snapped out of my little trance.

"Hardly a surprise Optimus, after all, you and I have been at this for a long time and your time has come to an end."

I watched as he pulled out a shard of dark energon. My breath hitched in my throat as it was tossed to the ground below us and was thrown into the ground causing cracks.

"RISE MY ARMY!"

I watched as the energon sunk into the ground and the cracks glowed purple, to my disbelief the offline Cybertronians began to come back to life like zombies. I squealed at the sight.

"By the allspark." Ratchet breathed.

"You're impressed?" I asked in disbelief. "YOU'RE IMPRESSED! THEY'RE GONNA KILL US!" I shrieked.

One zombie lifted up a big ass sword. I gulped and Optimus' expression was not helping the situation at all.

"BEHOLD, THE POWER OF DARK ENERGON." Geez, does Megatron have to yell. Primus.

"Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors...and his own." Ratchet observed.

"Not even the dead are free from his war hungering." Optimus stated.

"We're fragged." Carbon groaned as he continued to fire.

"DESTROY THEM!" Megatron ordered the zombies. Optimus and Carbon began firing at the zombies but they weren't fazed at all.

"AND HOW THE FUCK ARE WE GONNA KILL SOMETHING THAT'S ALREADY DEAD!" I yelled over the chaos.

I noticed Megatron's focus was on me, I twitched an eyebrow out of pure irritation.

"STOP STARING CREEP!" I yelled at him.

He glared at me and I returned the glare whilst moving backwards.

"Ratchet, take Ivy and Carbon, retreat, bridge yourself back to base." Optimus told him sternly.

I shook my head, disagreeing. I saw a ledge, it was tall, safe for a human in this situation. I looked at Ratchet and the medic got the hint as he picked me up. I glanced to Carbon as he mouthed sorry to me and went back to firing. My heart ached as I was taken to the ledge. I climbed out of Ratchet's servo and sat on the ledge.

"Carbon and I shall stand with you Optimus, Ivy is safe on that ledge." Ratchet told him. I gave a salute.

"You may require a medic after this." I smirked at that.

I continued to sit on the ledge. I took my phone out and smirked as I placed the phone back into my pocket and looked at the scene in front of me. I watched as Ratchet sliced a Zombie and the purple glow disappeared.

"I recommend dissection, the smaller the pieces the better." Ratchet told the two.

"Solid advice old friend." Optimus switched from gun to sword and began to slice them.

"I have mastered dark energon, when you fall Optimus, you too shall join my army and I will get my sniper back." Megatron growled.

Carbon hissed as Optimus narrowed his optics and continued to slice. I cheered them on while throwing insults to the con at the top, which I got a glare as a response.

From my position I could see Ratchet and Optimus back to back while Carbon was struggling to stand up straight, all three were worn out but I could do nothing about it.

They were further away but I could see the situation, barely, they were struggling, badly. I bit my bottom lip, I couldn't do anything to help, if I was Cybertronian then yes, but I wasn't, I was human.

"Come on guys." I said to myself.

I gasped as a group of zombies about 8 pounced on Optimus, knocking him to the ground. Ratchet and Carbon paused in what they were doing and looked to the pile in disbelief.

"Optimus." Both shouted before getting knocked down. I flinched to hear metal snap, ouch, that gotta hurt, hate to be Ratchet at this point.

"GUYS!" I yelled.

I bit my bottom lip and shoved my hand in my pocket, I don't know why. I blinked as I grabbed something and then pulled it out. I gasped and then grinned, I forgot I had this whistle in my pocket...Don't ask.

I stood up and wiped the whistle. I breathed out slowly.

"Here goes nothing." I murmured.

I blew into the whistle as hard as I could. I saw the zombies paused and some flinched from the high pitch sound. I continued to blow until Optimus managed to free himself. I stopped blowing and gasped for air. I placed the whistle back into my pocket while my cheeks were red.

I noticed the disbelief look on Megatron's face, but that disappeared and turned into a dark glare. I merely shrugged whilst smiling. My smile faded as he aimed his cannon and fired at me.

"Oh fuck." I mumbled.

Time slowed down for me. I looked around for anyway to escape but no luck at all. I breathed out slowly and prepared myself for impact. I closed my eyes as the glow got brighter.

Then impact. I felt my body get lifted from my position and into the air. I then felt my body collide with the ground, the last thing I heard was the three Autobots call my name.

* * *

"Impossible!" There's Ratchet.

"What! What is it!?" Oh, and Carbon.

"..."

"Spit it out fraggit!"

"No injuries." I heard the disbelief in Ratchet's voice. "No injuries at all, none on the outside or internally."

"B-But how?! Megatron shot at her! It was a direct hit!"

The two say what now!? How am I not dead! I felt myself picked up and resting in someone's palm, it can't be Carbon, and I don't think it'll be Ratchet since he got injured himself, so there's only one mech, if I was alert I would be blushing madly.

I wanted to wake up but my body ached. I heard the sound of the groundbridge opening. The voices became blurred. I opened my eyes briefly.

"Don't move too much."

I glanced to Carbon, I could see him through my vision.

"Don't plan to." I slurred.

"...Just get some rest."

I said nothing else and then blacked out more than happy to take Carbon's advice.

* * *

_**Alex.**_

We were all around Fowler as he laid on the bed unconscious after our little trip to the Nemesis. I glanced as the groundbridge opened, all three returned from their trip. Optimus and Ratchet headed off to the medbay, where's Ivy? I will ask that after.

"What happened to you guys anyway?" Miko asked. I glanced at her.

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors." Ratchet explained. Miko's jaw dropped while I paled.

"Zombies! They fought Zombies and I missed it!" She yelled.

"Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing Miko to follow you." Prime scolded. Bulkhead hung his head.

"It won't happen again Prime, I-I promise." Bulkhead replied, I felt bad for Bulk.

"But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault." Miko protested.

"Miko please!" He hissed.

"And check it out, recon!" Miko showed the picture she took on the Nemesis. Optimus looked at the image.

"Ratchet have a look, it could be importance of Megatron." Optimus told the medic.

"Whoa Megatron's back, that's really bad news, right?" Jack asked as he walked forward.

"He's not bad..." Carbon mumbled as he trailed off, something's not right.

"I don't understand." Ratchet said as he looked at the image.

"Oops, that's the con that tried to blow Raf and Alex away, at least, that's what he looked like until Bulkhead rearranged his grill." Miko explained as she punched a fist in the air. I face palmed.

"Miko, Raf and Alex were almost killed, this isn't a game, when are you going to get that through your thick skull!" Jack yelled angrily. I sighed.

"Umm, we were all almost killed, you, me, even them." Miko retorted as she gestured to the bots.

"...Where's Ivy?" I asked.

"She's in the medbay, it's a miracle she's alive, considering she was shot at by Megatron and it was a direct hit." Ratchet explained.

"WHAT!" I shrieked as everyone looked at him in disbelief, that is when I noticed the metal brace, ow.

"Well, if this is just an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be a part of it, not anymore." Jack said coldly. I frowned.

"Jack." Optimus began as said teenager looked at him.

"Putting you in harm's way was not in our intent, however, it is no longer the safety of you five that is at risk, but the safety of humankind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave."

The groundbridge powered up and I saw a certain medic at the controls.

"No point in long goodbyes, here's the door." Ratchet said, just showing us his love.

Note the sarcasm.

"Come on Raf." Jack said to the youngest of the humans.

"I'll be fine, I'll see you at school." Raf told him.

"Sure."

I watched as he walked to the groundbridge. Jack paused to look at Arcee.

"I know, you don't exist." He told her.

"Don't make me hunt you down." She responded sadly.

He looked at me. "See you around Alex."

"Umm...Sure." I murmured.

He walked through the groundbridge as it then closed. I rubbed my forehead and then sighed. I watched as Arcee walked off. My frown deepened but I said nothing else. I observed as Carbon walked in the same direction...Hmmm.

I sighed again and rubbed my face. I pinched the ridge of my nose.

* * *

"Hold up."

Carbon paused and turned to face the azure femme.

"You do realize you have to tell Ivy-"

"She knows." Carbon murmured, cutting the femme off.

"How?"

"Megatron told her." He answered. "He beat me to it."

The mech sighed. "I'm not sure if she likes me or not."

Arcee whacked him at the back of the helm. "Don't say things like that."

Carbon glanced at her.

"When she wakes up, talk to her." The femme advised.

He nodded. "Right, you should talk to Jack, take Alex, I'm sure she'll talk some sense into him."

The two looked at each other, smiling, seeing Arcee smile was kind of rare for Carbon, he never seen her smile during Cybertron, not often anyway.

* * *

_**Ivy.**_

I groaned as I came around, my eyes fluttered open as I looked to the ceiling, it became clear I was in the medbay. I sat up, using my elbows for support. I looked around, nobody was about. I sat up more but groaned as my body was stiff, and it kind of hurts, but I managed to sit up. I touched my head and then the rest of my body, no injuries, how the hell did I survive!? It was a direct hit! I rubbed my forehead, nothing was making sense.

I tensed and then slumped. It was quiet, too quiet.

"How long have you been awake?"

I paused and glanced at Ratchet.

"Not long." I answered then shrugged. "Can I go?"

He hesitated but eventually placed me on the floor. I walked out the medbay yawning. I stepped into the main room

"Ivy!" Alex squealed, tackling me.

I winched slightly but pushed it away.

"Careful." Ratchet scolded.

She gasped and released me, giving me a nervous smile. I looked around.

"Where's everyone?" I asked.

"Miko and Raf went home, Jack left." Alex explained.

"Left?" I asked, I knew what she meant, but I had to pretend I didn't know.

She nodded. "Left, as in, not coming back left."

"I see." I mumbled.

"Anyway, wanna play a game? A Nintendo Wii got my attention."

I nodded, I won't even bother asking where they got a Wii from. We both walked from the lower flooring and to the upper flooring, towards the sofa that was screaming our names.

I decided to wait before I tell the kids about Carbon being a former Decepticon, it's only fair, and besides, we're not done yet, we still got humankind to save.

My lips twitched, I wonder how Megatron is taking it?

* * *

A growl escaped the warlord as he walked down the corridor of the Decepticon warship, clearly in a foul mood.

And here he thought Carbon's human pet would be afraid, not so feisty and stubborn, little glitch even had the nerve to insult him and aid the three Autobots in their fight, how dare she!

All cons avoided the former gladiator, I mean, who wants to get on the bad side of a former gladiator, especially when said con is in a foul mood.

Megatron paused, breaking her would be hard, she was stubborn, then again, no human could survive his cannon, he continued and into the main room.

"Uhh...There is something you must know." Knock Out mumbled.

"What is it!" Megatron hissed.

"...Well..."

Soundwave played the recording of the conversation between Ratchet and Carbon while Ivy was unconscious, then the small conversation between the former con and human. A look of disbelief appeared on the warlord's face.

"Impossible! No human can survive that!" Megatron snarled.

"Perhaps she has nanites in her body or an unknown substance which helped her survive." Knock Out suggested.

Megatron growled which caused the red mech to shrink slightly, the Decepticon warlord walked out the main room, curious and intrigued with Carbon's human.

She had to be captured, to not only be used against the Autobots but to get some samples to figure out just how she survived.

* * *

_**Ivy.**_

Alex and I walked towards our quarters, she was sharing a room with me since there was a spare bed, not only that I didn't want to be lonely, I don't plan to ask her why she was on the streets, not just yet, it may be a sensitive subject for her.

"Ivy."

We paused and turned to face my guardian. Carbon was frowning.

"I don't hate you." I told him. "So don't think I do."

"How can you like me?" Carbon asked. "Especially after learning my past."

"You became a con for a reason." I told him. "And besides, you're too nice, hell, you're so nice I find it hard to believe you once was a con."

"He was a Decepticon!?" Alex asked in disbelief. "But he's so nice!"

Carbon smiled slightly, he relaxed knowing I don't hate him, nor Alex.

"Trust me Carbon, I could never hate you." I told him. Alex nodded her head in agreement.

He walked off as we both went to our quarters, the door opened and we stepped in, it then closed behind us.

"I find it hard to believe he was a con." Alex told me.

I nodded. "I know."

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked me. "You know, since the direct hit incident."

"Fine."

"Really? I'm amazed you're not in a coma or dead."

"Guess I got lucky." I shrugged.

Alex pondered as I changed into a white tank top and grey tracksuit bottoms. Alex changed into a white t-shirt and shorts. Alex yawned and crawled into her own bed. I sighed and headed off to bed myself. I found the switch and then turned the lights off.

Tomorrow is going to be interesting.

* * *

And I'm done, geez, rewriting this all over again is a pain, but it had to be done. Don't worry, it will more or less be in Ivy's POV, sometimes Alex's POV, but not a lot.

Thanks for being so patient with me, you have no idea how grateful I am. So thanks guys.

Anyway, review please, thanks.


End file.
